Business and Pleasure
by Indigo1100
Summary: Shortly after the confrontation in Breaking Dawn, Jane reflects on her relationship with Aro. One-shot, Aro/Jane.


A/N: So basically, I read a few Aro/Jane fics too many, and ideas for one of my own started coming into my head all by themselves. At 2 in the morning, no less. So I wrote them down, and this is the result.

**Disclaimer: Just in case you thought I owned Twilight… um, no, I don't. I appreciate the flattery, though. **

It flits across my mind once, now that we are in our town again and I am alone in my room, that same thought I had in the clearing: it was not right, what we did. The Volturi should not leave a confrontation anything but victorious, anything but in full and complete supremacy. We should never leave even the slightest room for rumors that we have lost, that we are weak. We should never leave a threat undestroyed. And yet now we have. But I suppress the thought in the same moment: it is up to Aro what we do, and him alone. It is Aro's business. All business is Aro's.

Of course, I have my own business as well, but my business too, is Aro's. My business is punishment and pain, obtaining information, gaining submission. His business is control and power, and directing all of us to do our part in his plans, the plans that serve his undertaking and his goal. In business, he controls the strikes, and I am the jeweled dagger in his hands. In business, he is my Master and I am his Guard, and it can be no other way.

In pleasure, there can be and there is. In pleasure, he is simply mine and I am simply his, no jewel or collector but two fires that burn together, burn so close that they are one. In pleasure, I do not force submission and he does not demand control: both of us determine, both of us execute, thought and action together, not as a hand with a dagger, but as clasped fists.

In business he stands between his brothers as he did in that field, and they are also Masters, and Sulpicia stands behind him and is Mistress, and I stand beside my own twin, and when I bring him success he kisses my lips lightly and calls me dear as though I were a child. In pleasure, I am not a child, not anything like a child. Sulpicia does not exist at all, nor do our brothers, his or mine, and when we touch we come so close that it is effort to tell which hands are his and which are mine.

In business, I bring him reports and speak them aloud for the benefit of those others who hear, and he praises me and commands me in his sighing voice. In pleasure, there is seldom need for words at all. He claims my mind as we embrace, and knows all my desires, and I have known his since I first felt this burn in me, this burn that is a thirst all of its own.

Business is in the throne room, with all its grandeur, or in the field when we form our ranks, conducted always to impress, always in dominion. Pleasure is in his bedroom when Sulpicia is out, in his study when she is tolerant, in my bedroom when she is not, for it is far enough across the castle to be beyond the range of even our kind's hearing, and once we are alone, no one matters or can matter but the two of us.

I hear a knock on my door and know by smell that a human stands on the other side. I call for him to enter, and he does, handing me a scroll of paper and departing just as quickly. I smile even before I read it. Business means that our kind bear the news. Pleasure does not involve our kind. I glance at the note, at his words and letters. Sulpicia has gone with Athenodora. Business is put aside. It is time for pleasure now.

My mind goes back to my earlier thought, and this time I laugh at it. We did not do wrong. We did as Aro had us do, and in business, Aro is never wrong. In pleasure he has been wrong, wrong in his first attempts to suppress his feelings, wrong to try and keep everything business. But that wrong has long since been made right.

I leave my room and walk through our stone hallways. Yes, in business Aro is never wrong, as we never do wrong when we follow his command. In pleasure, he has been wrong, but we, when we are together, cannot be, can never be, because there is nothing more right than that. In business, Aro's plans give us the world, and I serve him willingly to bring it to him. In pleasure, we give and bring together, and by our will, the world disappears.

**Reviews are incredibly awesome. Not as awesome as Jane of course, but… please review anyway. Thanks!**


End file.
